


[SD]当生日那天看见一头鹿

by laskyy47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, got this from a dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 旧档Dean过生日了，他看见了一头鹿。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester





	[SD]当生日那天看见一头鹿

车不能再往前开了，路越来越窄，IMPALA可不能因为莫名其妙的岔路走向自己的生命尽头。Dean小心地下了车，与此同时他听见“咚”的一声，Sam永远学不会如何温柔地对待一位女士。

山上山下一片阴冷的树林子，他们卡在这里了，Sam张着他的大手四处望了望，“这路是给人走的，不是给车，Dean！”

“哦得了吧，要不是你一直在我耳边BALABALA…”

“Dude，是你开车还和人调情。”

“她可是cos成了PIE啊！P-I-E！”

两人习惯性地一来一往拌着嘴，Dean试着回去倒车，但马上又遇见了岔路，天晓得他们是怎么过来的，轮胎下那几枚滚下山坡的石子也劝退了他，Dean显然有点烦躁，于是Sam率先停止了调情行为，本来这点小事也没什么好吵的。

总而言之他们现在的境况岌岌可危，拯救黑美人的行动需要立刻被展开，Sam提出迅速往前，向上攀登，居高临远，为困境找出一条路来的方案，而Dean表示同意。

头顶是郁郁葱葱不知年份的大树，两个人几乎照不到太阳，山路上湿湿滑滑，也许前面会有水源，Dean在前面走得很是稳健，不过Sam却分心于前方每次迈腿的距离，他幻想自己的哥哥不小心摔倒，这样Sam就有机会接住Dean，给他展现自己可靠的臂膀；不过Dean当然知道他的肩膀有多“可靠”，昨天晚上……

一片绿叶子荡悠悠地飘下来，正好落在Dean头顶的发旋上，这样精准的美丽巧合可不多见，Sam忍不住嗤笑了一声，他如愿以偿地看到Dean转过身来，鼓着那双圆圆的金绿色的眼睛瞪着他，眼眶周围是淡淡的粉红色，Sam忘记计算环境的影响，他的哥哥在一片青翠的笼罩中更好看了。

“你在笑什…哦！天哪！Sammy！那里有只鹿！”

Dean好像从未见过鹿一样天真地蹦起来，他扳住Sam的肩膀使他往后看，就在他们下面的山道上，一道敏捷的影子跳过小灌木的树枝，那的确是一头鹿。不过Sam却对Dean展现出的兴奋不置可否，这体现在了他的bitch face上，Dean在他的弟弟全身肌肉准备一起往下叹气的时候抓住了唯一的反驳机会：

“嘿！它可是长了一对漂亮的角！”  
“我宁愿你撒谎说这是你第一次见到带角的鹿。”

“哦？你是说你戴着一对毛茸茸鹿角的时候也算数？”

“Dean，我可没戴过那么蠢的东西。”

Damn it！你绝对有！但是Dean没有说出来，他确认了一会，发现实在找不见刚才那用一双湿漉漉的眼睛瞅着他的可爱小鹿，他的肩膀耷拉了下啦，失望地往前走。

Dean今天对什么都一惊一乍——cos成Pie的金发女郎的确少见——可Dean今天的行为绝不是平常的Dean，绝不是平常那个努力用每一根眉毛皱起来说：“我是硬汉”的Dean。Sam努力忍住现在就上去给亲爱的哥哥一个大大拥抱的冲动，坚持到晚上太残忍了。

“Sam！你听见水声了吗？”Dean正微微歪着头，“在这边！”

他们转过一个山坳，眼前是一片急流，白色的水花撞在光滑的石子上面，一座铁桥横跨在两边，现代人类的造物，光线被折射，碎碎地洒在水面。Sam感到一阵冰爽的凉气浮上来，但他们终于又见到阳光了。

还有那条抓住他哥哥注意力的鹿。

正昂着头，机灵地在对岸警戒着他们呢。

Dean显然也看见了它，他笑着，白白的牙齿就像阳光下的水花，在那里闪烁着柔光。Sam真想敲开他的小脑壳看看里面在想什么，哦，可千万不要是，“比想象中弟弟戴着鹿角的样子可爱多了！”

Dean望着那头鹿，看它小心地喝水，然后又跳回到那深深密密的丛林里。Dean往桥上走去，看看在这里能不能望见公路的位置。Sam戴过那对鹿角的，他亲手给他戴上的，他不记得了，那当然了，那时候他才只有两岁，还跌了一跤，那天和今天不一样，那天下雪了，而Sam走路还不那么熟练。他的弟弟鼻子都摔红了，戴着那对毛茸茸的鹿角。

锈迹斑斑的铁桥上也又湿又滑，每一级阶梯下都是空洞洞的，看得见底下的青苔和树根，风一呜呜吹过，就当啷当啷地响。不，Sammy那时候还没到两岁，他不应该那么把他带出去玩的，只因为那个生日被丢在破旧的小旅馆里；他也不应该带圣诞节的破旧头饰上路，那是偷来的，而且也没起到什么保暖作用；他应该好好拉紧Sammy的手，他应该……

“……”

“……”

是脊柱干的！Dean英明的硬汉大脑绝对没有给小腿大腿和腰部肌肉下达一个转过身去和弟弟眼对着眼的愚蠢命令！而他的右手还半举在空中！

在这锈红色的铁阶梯上，Sam个头被拉近到和Dean一样高了，说不定Dean还要高一点，两个人的鼻子几乎要碰在一起。

“Dean…？”

现在的Sam鼻子居然也红红的，一月份的南部山林有这么冷吗？

这该死的脊柱见鬼去吧！

Dean的右手攀上Sam的脸颊，他下定决心似的闭上眼睛，湿润丰美的嘴唇主动向前寻找归宿，但事实是Sam的嘴唇先碰到了他的，他们交换了一个轻柔而不深入的吻。

Sam抵住Dean的额头，双手扶上他的腰，他应该做得更多一点吗？他有点迷茫，不明白自己的哥哥为什么在一个破旧的废弃铁桥上忽然想吻他，但他心情很不错，只要是Dean，Sam的吻可以二十四小时随时恭候。

自己居然想用一个吻掩盖住一个成年男性想拉自己弟弟手的事实？Dean看了眼Sam那副又惊又喜的表情，忍不住唾弃自己，Dean Winchester不该这么软弱。

“别说一个字！”

哦！是刚才那双被吻过的漂亮唇瓣吐出的字。

Dean用力扭过身去，看上去又气又急，Sam看着Dean耳朵尖尖上和雀斑连成一片的粉红色，忍不住感到好笑，他挥手想抓住Dean的胳膊，却因为Dean那匆忙的动作只抓住了手，而这手竟然还握在了一起。

这可有点奇怪了，Dean也许会甩开自己，用能让人脱臼的力气，Sam想，他主动放开，但Dean放开的速度却比预想中慢了1秒。

他在依依不舍吗？那个Dean？！

机不可失，失不再来，机智勇敢的猎人Sammy当机立断，在放开的一瞬间又抓了回去，Dean没有拒绝！Sam轻轻捏了一下自己哥哥的手，满意地发现Dean回握了他，两个人抓得更紧了。

真该让人看看，Dean的耳尖现在红成了什么样。

那铁桥上正好能看见对面的路，甚至能看见孤单的impala。确认过盘山公路的方向后，他们俩总算在夜幕降临前开进了目标小镇，Dean在汽车旅馆享受他的“魔法手指”，与此同时Sam去镇上搞他们的战略储备——派和啤酒。

Dean边抱怨边去给“没带钥匙的”Sam Winchester开门时，各路招牌的灯已经亮了起来，红的绿的黄的紫的，看上去还挺热闹。Sam顶着走廊上的黄光，头上戴着傻兮兮的鹿角，双手捧着派，派上还插着一支蜡烛。

“What the……”

“你的生日，Dean。”

Dean的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下清透极了，也许会化成一滩水。Sam耸耸肩，“外面可是有点冷。”

Dean这才大梦初醒似的让开了路。

“BITCH”

“JERK”

他们关上了灯，这样就只剩蜡烛的光，温温暖暖的，正好能把两个人罩在一起。

“这是我第一次做PIE。”

“看来little Sammy再一次施展了他的魅力进入了别人的厨房。”

“我的意思是，你得全部吃完。”

“你什么时候见过我把PIE剩下？”

“当PIE很难吃的时候？”

Dean垂下眼帘，他把PIE塞满嘴巴，Sammy听见从那满当当的地方传出来闷闷的声音。

“Thank you，Sammy”

当Dean和Sam吃完最后一口PIE，为最后的啤酒碰杯之后，Sam终于听到Dean问起他的鹿角。

Sam站起身来，影子充满了身后的整片墙，他俯身吻掉了Dean嘴边的果酱。

蜡烛被大手盖熄，Dean听见耳边传来熟悉的声音。

“这是才被决定的…另一个惊喜。”


End file.
